Pieces of Love
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Love like a puzzle pieces. Kepingan cinta Naruto dan Sasuke yang dikemas secara lebih universal. Terdapat judul setiap part. Narusasu. Sho-ai. RnR?
1. Disquiet

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disquiet © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Narusasu**

 **Warn: Full of OOC.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Ketakutan yang terus berpusar di pikirannya mendoktrin bahwa mimpi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tak peduli bagaimana dirinya menolak karena rasa sakit itu sangat tidak terkira.**

.

Naruto tersentak bangun. Suara tangisan membangunkannya. Ranjangnya bergoyang-goyang sementara rintihan menyapanya dari sisa-sisa tidur. Dia membuka matanya yang masih terasa buram. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bahu pria yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan lembut. Dia bisa merasakan gemetar dari tubuh pria itu dan melihat peluh membasahi kausnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto, menepuk pipi pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan lembut, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke, bangun."

Sasuke mengerang, tertekan, dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya bergeser gelisah di bawah sentuhannya. Pasti mimpi buruk. Sasuke memang sering mengalami mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu tidur dengan gelisah, merintih, menangis, bahkan sering kali mengigau setiap hal itu terjadi.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya, dia tahu bagaimana menderitanya disiksa oleh alam bawah sadar sendiri. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, ingatannya memutar peristiwa perampokan yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu. Peristiwa yang sama-sama sedang mereka lupakan.

Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan mimpinya, namun Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke mimpi buruk karena hal itu.

"Tidak," erang Sasuke, tangannya menyentak dari bawah selimut sementara kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri. "Tidak, Naru. Jangan pergi!"

Naruto melirik, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sasuke selalu mengigaukan namanya dalam mimpi. Teriakan itu biasanya baru akan berhenti kalau Naruto menyiramnya dengan air atau memukul wajahnya. Walaupun itu satu-satunya cara yang efektif, Naruto tidak pernah tega.

"Sasuke," dia mencoba lagi, bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di samping Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat merah. Ia masih saja gelisah dengan kedua alis berkerut dan peluh yang membasahi wajah putihnya. "Sasuke, kumohon buka matamu."

"Tidak," Sasuke menjerit lagi, Naruto berusaha menahan tangannya yang mengentak-entak sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi Sasuke yang hangat.

"Suke," lirih Naruto. Sebagian hatinya terasa teriris melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Jangan mati, Naru. Jangan!"

Naruto memejam mata, tangannya bergetar.

 _Plak!—_ Mata hitam itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Pipinya panas. Dia sedikit panik saat melihat mata biru yang menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. Mulutnya terus membuka menutup untuk mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Naru," dia terengah-engah, mengusap sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan, menyeka air menetes di sana.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya mimpi," Naruto mendesah lega, menyingkirkan rambut Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat. Dia lantas membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, merangkum bahu Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang besar. Memberi usapan lembut. "Maaf, menyakitimu."

Sasuke meremas baju bagian depan Naruto dengan kuat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Jantungnya berdentam cepat mendobrak tulangnya. Berselang dua menit, Sasuke kembali melepas pelukan Naruto, dia membawa tangannya meraba abdomen kekasihnya itu.

Mendesah, Naruto menarik kaus hitamnya sebatas dada. Memerlihatkan bekas luka yang sudah mengering di sana.

"Apakah kau bermimpi kalau aku tertembak?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Lebih tertarik untuk menjalin kedua tangan mereka dan kembali berpelukan. Samar-samar Naruto kembali menangkap sebuah isakan kecil yang nampaknya berusaha kuat Sasuke tahan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk mengelak. Mimpi itulah yang pasti menggangu Sasuke.

"Apakah kau ingin bercerita kepadaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut. Namun dia mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari sang kekasih.

"Temani aku sampai tertidur."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia menarik Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring, untuk kemudian merengkuhnya dengan erat. " _Oyasumi, Teme_."

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat pria itu jatuh di depannya, bunyi desingan yang menyakiti telinganya sudah berhenti. Matanya terbelalak ngeri saat pria itu merintih di bawah kakinya. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke hanya ingat bahwa dirinya ditodong oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

Mereka perampok.

Dia ingat dimana moncong pistol itu mengarah padanya dan dia menutup matanya erat. Namun dia tidak merasa sakit, saat membuka mata sudah ada seseorang yang berada di depannya—memunggunginya.

Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak dari rasa kagetnya, berlutut di samping pria yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Sayangnya perampok yang membawa pistol itu segera kabur, tanpa sempat Sasuke ingat bagaimana ciri-cirinya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya bergetar. Dia memutar matanya cepat, mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa menolong mereka. Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke kembali berupaya untuk menutupi luka itu, menambahkan lebih banyak tekanan. "Naruto, b-bertahanlah, kumohon."

Sentakan kaget dari tubuh Naruto ketika telapak tangan menekan lukanya seketika membuatnya panik. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Wajah Naruto tampak sangat pucat dan kedua matanya terpejam erat seolah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"S-Sasuke, tolong." Pria itu terengah-engah, dia terus merintih kesakitan. Mata Sasuke mendelik horor, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto kesakitan seperti ini. Dia seolah mengingat semua hal selama lima tahun hubungan mereka. Naruto yang selalu ceria, Naruto yang menggodanya, yang tersenyum dengan memamerkan seluruh giginya, Naruto yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat.

Tapi sekarang, gara-gara perampokan ini, gara-gara kelalaian Sasuke mengunci rumah mereka. Sampai ketika salah satu perampok itu berniat menembaknya, Naruto datang untuk melindunginya—membuat dirinya tertembak.

Naruto merintih lagi, darah merembes keluar dari perutnya, sebagian keluar dari mulutnya ketika terbatuk. Merah pekat itu segera membasahi kemeja oranye dan merembes pula membasahi lantai.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa seperti ini?!

"Tidak, Naruto. Kumohon tetap buka matamu." Sasuke memohon, membawa kepala Naruto di atas pahanya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menekan darah yang terus keluar dari luka di perut itu. Dia bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini, dia akan menyelamatkannya, dia bisa—

Sasuke membelalak ketika perlahan mata biru itu mulai menutup. Dia kembali pada usahanya menekan pendarahan itu—kali ini lebih keras. Tapi darah di luka itu tidak juga berhenti, usahanya sia-sia karena darah itu mengalir seperti sungai, genangan merah itu merembes pula di baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Tidak, Naru. Jangan pergi. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi itu.

"Suke..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

"Maafkan aku." Kepala pria blonde itu terkulai ke samping. Matanya menutup sempurna dan dia hampir tidak bernapas.

Dia pergi.

 _Tidak_. Dia mati.

"Naruto!" Isakan keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya mencengkeram bahu lemas itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Matanya tertumbuk pada kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan noda darah, membuatnya kembali terpuruk dan menangis dengan keras lagi.

"Naruto!"

 _'_ _Sasuke?'_

"Jangan pergi! Jangan mati. Naruto!"

 _'_ _Sasuke!'_

"Tidak, Tidak!"

 _—"_ Sas? Sasuke!"

Matanya berkedip terbuka dan tempatnya berada telah berubah sepenuhnya. Tidak ada perabotan hancur, kursi patah, ruangan berantakan, Naruto yang tertembak dan tidak ada darah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat sembari menekan dadanya yang berdetak cukup keras. Kedua tangannya masih gemetar, namun tidak ada lagi jejak darah di sana.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto berkata, dia juga merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat mengusap air mata di pipinya. Sasuke membuka mata. Naruto ada di sini, di sisinya.

"Naru," katanya lirih, seluruh tubuhnya lemas di pelukan Naruto. Napasnya semakin tipis. Dia kembali merasakan pelukan Naruto menguat. Dia tahu Naruto di sini, dia masih bisa menghirup aroma Naruto di dekatnya.

Naruto tidak mati.

Ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter terapis, awalnya Sasuke menolak keras. Pria raven itu terlihat sangat marah karena Naruto menganggapnya gila. Sampai dua jam setelahnya barulah Naruto bisa meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa semua ini adalah untuk kebaikannya.

"Kau yakin, ini tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. "Hanya konsultasi biasa, aku janji." Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, memberi kekuatan. "Kau harus mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah mau bercerita denganku, namun kali ini kumohon, setidaknya biarkan orang hebat ini tahu. Dia bisa membantumu."

"Aku tetap tidak yakin."

"Kau belum mencobanya, bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Sasuke sedikit goyah atas pernyataan itu. "Apakah kau akan menungguku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku duduk di kursi ini. Sangat dekat dengan ruangan konsultasi. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kau teriak saja."

Sasuke mendengus jengah, kentara sekali tidak suka Naruto meminta hal seperti itu pada pria dengan harga diri tinggi sepertinya. Naruto mengerti tatapan Sasuke yang mendadak kesal lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Masuklah. Namamu sudah dipanggil."

Pintu ruangan dokter terapis yang dikunjungi Sasuke terbuka, seorang perawat muda dengan seragam putih dan satu _clipboard_ memandunya untuk masuk ke dalam. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar masuk Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, satu senyum dari pria itu memberi energi baru baginya.

"Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ , silahkan duduk," pinta sang dokter ramah.

Ketika Sasuke sudah duduk nyaman di hadapan dokter ber _name tag_ Yakushi Kabuto itu, dia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tiga bulan terakhir dihinggapi mimpi buruk dengan kilasan menyakitkan tentang peristiwa perampokan lengkap dimana dirinya melihat sendiri Naruto tidak bergerak di pangkuannya karena tertembak.

Dokter itu tidak ragu-ragu saat menawarkan untuk segera melakukan terapi hipnoterapi. Sasuke menolak tegas. Dia pikir terapi ini adalah terapi untuk mengontrol pikiran, namun dokter terapis itu dengan sabar menjelaskan bahwa terapi ini hanya membuat seseorang dalam kondisi _somnambulism_ dan pasien masih punya kendali penuh atas tubuhnya.

Setelah menjelaskan hampir terperinci—karena Sasuke mendadak sangat kritis—akhirnya hipnoterapi dimulai, dokter itu mulai dengan memertanyakan hal-hal ringan seputar biografi singkat Sasuke dan berlanjut dengan meminta dirinya menguraikan mimpi yang telah dialaminya dalam minggu terakhir ini. Dokter muda dengan kacamata bulat itu tampak serius mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku yang terluka, bukan Naruto," kata Sasuke kemudian, mengerang pelan.

"Kau bermimpi tentang Uzumaki- _san_ yang tertembak?" Kabuto bertanya tenang, tapi penasaran. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku berusaha untuk membangunkannya, tapi dia terus menutup mata. Napasnya habis. Darahnya keluar terlalu banyak dan dia, dia seperti akan—"

— _mati. Naruto akan mati._

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di atas pahanya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng sementara tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Kabuto tersentak, dia menyadari kalau Sasuke mulai sulit untuk bernapas. Matanya tetap terpejam erat dan dirinya masih berada dalam pengaruh hipnotis.

"Uchiha- _san_ , tolong dengarkan suaraku," Kabuto berusaha memanggil.

Namun, keadaan tetap tidak berubah. Sasuke bahkan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama _Naruto_ sambil menangis. Dari sisi Sasuke, dia terlihat berusaha kuat membuang semua peristiwa yang memutar layaknya _slide_ film yang tidak pernah berhenti. Kenangan buruk akan tertembaknya Naruto berpusar seperti angin puyuh yang menggulung di pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak bisa berhenti melihat bahwa tangannya penuh dengan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Sebuah suara terdengar saat pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Naruto di sana.

"Silakan masuk, Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat kekasihnya itu terus memberontak di alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Naruto segera berlutut di sisi kursinya sambil mengusap sedikit peluh di wajah putih itu.

Naruto menggeleng. Persis seperti inilah yang terjadi di setiap malam ketika Sasuke bermimpi buruk.

"Sasuke?" Jari-jari Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, memberi tekanan kuat. Dia melihat napas Sasuke yang putus-putus. "Ayo, bernapas, Sasuke."

Sasuke terus menggeleng.

"Sasuke!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke terbangun tiba-tiba dengan napas yang tersenggal. Secara otomatis kepalanya memutar melihat siapa yang berjongkok di dekat kakinya. Dia sedikit mendesah lega, berusaha membalas genggaman Naruto.

Perlahan dirinya menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya meraba wajah Naruto dengan gemetar. Hidup. Dia masih hidup.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. Meraih tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya. Kemudian dokter Kabuto muncul, menawarkan segelas air di atas bahu Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Naruto menerima air itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Pria itu segera meminum air dingin itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasa dingin segera masuk dalam ke tenggorokannya melewati dadanya sampai ke area perut. Sasuke melipat bibirnya merasakan sensasi dingin dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada terapis itu.

"Uchiha- _san_ mengalami _panic attack_ , dia terlalu tertekan." Kabuto kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, melipat kedua tangannya di meja. "Selebihnya terapi ini berjalan dengan cukup baik. Penggambaran mimpi yang terjadi berulang kali itu masih dalam tahap aman. Tetapi kemungkinan tetap bisa diperparah jika dia mengalami stres atau tertekan.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan perasaan kalut.

Dokter itu menatapnya. "Jangan terhanyut dalam mimpi itu apalagi dikombinasikan dengan trauma melihat kekasihmu tertembak di depan matamu sendiri. Ini akan sangat mengguncang jiwamu."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku mengalami semacam _mental breakdown_?" Sasuke menarik kesimpulan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia benci karena Naruto di sini dan mendengarkan semua ini. Pada akhirnya Naruto tahu seberapa buruk mimpi itu telah mempengaruhi dirinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Naruto. Hanya saja semua itu terlalu menyakitkan jika dirinya harus berbagi cerita mengenai objek yang bahkan menjadi pendengarnya saat itu. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka mulai menemukan titik jenuh karena Sasuke sering kali merasa takut jika Naruto berada di sisinya.

Dia memang bukan satu-satunya yang masih berjuang dengan hal itu. Sesekali, dia melihat Naruto yang terbangun di tengah malam dan melamun.

Hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah membuat hubungan mereka kembali saat sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kabuto menegaskan dengan anggukan. "Sebenarnya sesi terapis ini bersifat rahasia, tetapi karena kau terus memanggil nama Uzumaki- _san,_ jadi aku membawanya kemari," bohongnya, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengetuk keras pintunya saat Sasuke berteriak. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. "Aku senang melihatnya di sini, itu artinya semua mimpi buruk itu tidak nyata. Dia hidup."

Wajah Naruto tampak menegang, tapi dia berusaha keras memberi kekuatan di sisi Sasuke. Dia ingin menegaskan bahwa dia mendukung, dia bersedia berdiri dengannya melalui semua ini.

Kabuto mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. "Ini adalah sesi pertama yang sangat produktif, Uchiha- _san_. Tapi sayang sekali, waktu kita sudah habis."

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding satu-satunya di ruangan itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kabuto- _san_." kata Sasuke, menaruh gelas di tangannya ke meja mahoni dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bertautan dengan Naruto.

"Apakah kami bisa datang lagi besok?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku membuatkan janji untuk kalian." Terapis berkacamata itu tersenyum. Lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Pikirkanlah tentang arti yang mendasari mimpi tersebut. Jangan membiarkan dirimu terhanyut dalam sebuah ketakutan."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Uzumaki- _san._ " Si Terapis itu tersenyum hangat sebelum menggiring mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau juga, Kabuto- _san_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto ketika pintu kantor terapis itu menutup di belakang mereka. Kemudian Sasuke mendesah, mencoba memoles senyum tipis pada wajah Naruto yang sedikit agak tegang.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik," Sasuke mengaku, tanpa sadar dua tangannya saling meremat.

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto, meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah mendingin seolah baru saja keluar dari lemari es. "Aku memutuskan untuk kembali membuka kasus perampokan itu, jangan khawatir, mengerti? Di mana pun kau berada, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat Sasuke sejak peristiwa menyakitkan itu terjadi, senyum lebar yang benar-benar sampai ke matanya. Dimana deretan gigi putih si pria blonde benar-benar bersinar layaknya lampion dan membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Dirinya tahu, senyum pria itu selalu menular. Selalu membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi nyaman.

"Jangan pergi dariku," ucap Sasuke pelan, nyaris serupa dengan bisikan.

"Tentu saja," Naruto berjanji, mengusap bahu Sasuke penuh sayang. "Kau pikir mudah, mendapatkan pria dingin sepertimu. Butuh banyak perjuangan tahu!"

"Hn—karena kau itu gay."

Naruto tertawa geli sambil membawa langkah mereka menuju ke pelataran parkir. "Aku jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku karena alasan bahwa gay itu suatu penyakit yang menular. Kau tahu, _Teme_ , katanya gay bisa membuat pria straight menjadi gay."

"Contohnya aku 'kan?"

"Menurutku kau itu aseksual."

Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh dan membuat jarak. Meskipun dia pernah menutup diri dari yang namanya sebuah hubungan, tapi dia tidak suka disebut aseksual.

"Kau marah?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan aseksual, _Dobe_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar menganggap itu serius?" Lagi-lagi dia mendapat dorongan ketika mendekat. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. "Iya, baiklah. Kau bukan aseksual tapi Narutoxual. Hehe."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, pipi Sasuke memerah dan empunya segera memalingkan wajah.

Naruto lantas memutar bahu Sasuke, membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Mata Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menatap ke arahnya, membuat Naruto langsung menangkup kedua pipi itu dan memiringkan wajahnya. Dia menyeringai. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari empunya.

"Wajahmu merah," ungkap Naruto. Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh karena kesal, namun tenaga Naruto lebih kuat. "Kau terlihat manis."

Bibir mereka menyatu dengan gerakan lembut dan tempo yang lama. Ketika masing-masing sudah kehabisan napas, mereka baru memutuskan untuk terlepas. Sasuke yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa tempat mereka berada cukup ramai dilalui orang. Dan banyak dari orang-orang itu memerhatikan mereka.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berani. Ini tempat ramai, Idiot."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Aku tahu."

Sebab Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak pesona Sasuke dimanapun dirinya berada. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membawa Sasuke pergi darinya, tidak seorangpun dan tidak juga mimpi buruk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**


	2. Gombalan Super a la Naruto

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gombalan Super a la Naruto © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), Romance, Flirt**

 **Warn: Tolong siapin tisu, buat nangis dan buat mimisan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#1

" _Teme_!" Naruto berteriak. Suaranya terdengar serak karena napasnya tersenggal sehabis berlari.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang diteriaki itu langsung saja menoleh, mendapati pria _blonde_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong aku, _Teme_ ," ujar Naruto masih dengan napas yang putus-putus. "Tolong."

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong buka pintu hatimu untukku."

* * *

#2

"Kalau ibarat fanfiction, hubungan kita ini bergenre Hurt/Comfort," ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ipad yang menayangkan satu judul besar sebuah fanfiksi.

Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke, pria itu menoleh ke sana kemari memastikan bahwa bocah tengil itu tengah bicara padanya. Setelah yakin, ia bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Iya," kali ini Naruto melihat kebingungan Sasuke. "Kalau kau merasa sakit atau terluka, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

* * *

#3

"Sasuke, aku pergi dulu, ya," pamit Naruto pada Sasuke yang ditemuinya di ruang tengah pagi itu. Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Naruto sudah rapi dengan kemeja oranye dan jeans dengan warna hitam tua. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa map.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menghampiri Naruto di kursi lain yang tengah memakai sepatu.

"Aku takkan lama."

"Iya, tapi kau mau kemana?" desak Sasuke. Baru kali ini kekasihnya itu pergi tanpa merencanakan dulu dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Mendaftarkan pernikahan kita, Sayang."

* * *

#4

Naruto membawa lima tumpuk buku di tangannya, tebal salah satu buku kira-kira 400 halaman. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa.

" _Teme_ , ayo ikut aku." katanya.

"Kemana?"

"Belajar," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan _cover_ salah satu buku yang tak jelas tulisannya di mata Sasuke.

"Belajar apa?"

"Belajar menjadi suami istri."

* * *

#5

"Huek."

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto cemas. Yang ditanya sudah lari ke toilet. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dimakan Sasuke pagi tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan wajah pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tiba-tiba ia mual lagi dan kembali ke toilet lagi.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi begitu Sasuke kembali.

"Entahlah."

"Kau hamil?" Naruto bertanya telak sampai ia harus mendapat pukulan di lengannya.

"Memangnya kalau aku hamil kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas janin itu."

Huek.

* * *

#6

" _Overload_ ," ujar Naruto dengan nada frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Apanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hatiku."

"Ha?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Iya, cinta darimu terlalu banyak, kapasitas hatiku hampir penuh."

* * *

#7

Naruto membawa satu lembar kertas berlari bersamanya. Hentak kakinya membuat Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput teh panas sampai tersedak. Ia mengumpat. Begitu Naruto sampai di hadapannya, justru ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

" _Teme_ , baca tulisan ini," pinta Naruto sambil menunjukkan partitur kosong tanpa not, tapi ada satu tulisan _katakana_ di salah satu garisnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kertas itu, setelah beberapa detik ia mencoba membaca _katakana_ nya. " _I-love-you_."

" _I love you too_."

* * *

#8

Ada kasus besar, warga Konoha tengah dirundung isu ketika para petinggi desa mengadakan rapat tertutup dari pagi tadi hingga siang. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu, ada masalah yang muncul atau akan ada rapat penting yang berkaitan dengan desa.

Sasuke yang mendengar isu itu hanya bisa menerka. Keputusan mengenai rapat itu paling lambat akan didapatkan besok. Entahlah, ia terlalu menghayati hingga perasaannya menjadi tak tenang.

" _Teme_!" Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar sebuah teriakan, ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. " _Teme_ , kau sudah tahu keputusan terbarunya?"

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto tiba di hadapannya dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Keputusan dari rapat besar yang dibahas pada para petinggi hari ini!" tegas Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Keputusannya adalah—" Naruto menjeda ucapannya sejenak sambil menyesuaikan napasnya. "Narusasu akan dilegalkan menikah!"

* * *

#9

Naruto mengumpat karena kencannya hari ini dengan Sasuke harus dikalahkan oleh buku. Menurutnya buku itu tidak ada harganya dibandingkan dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika buku itu terus ada, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih mampir berjam-jam pada halaman bukunya daripada mengurusi kencan mereka.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kau baca selain buku itu, Tuan?" sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak dan melepas kacamatanya. "Tentu saja ada."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu," Sasuke menjeda sejenak, "di sana tertulis bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."

* * *

#10

Sasuke sudah menelepon _delivery pizza_ sekitar setengah jam lalu. Ia terlalu lapar. Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, ia yakin bahwa pesanannya sudah datang. Sasuke berlari sekenanya dari arah dapur, tak sadar ketika di ruang tengah ia tersandung sebuah bantal duduk yang ada di _tatami_.

"Akh," pekiknya tertahan. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa tubuhnya tak terasa sakit ketika menubruk lantai. Tak ada nyeri apapun. Apa ia sudah pingsan, pikirnya. Ia mencoba membuka mata. Tubuhnya kaku dalam lengan kekar seseorang pria. "Naruto!"

"Huh, untung saja kau jatuh ke pelukanku."

* * *

#11

Pagi itu, hari minggu, Naruto tertawa terbahak sendirian sambil menonton serial kartun _Mickey Mouse_. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan ikut menonton.

"Naru, aku mau nonton berita!" kata Sasuke, Naruto melengos dan menyembunyikan remot di bawah ketiaknya. "Huh, sial!"

"Kau tahu," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari televisi. " _Mickey_ apa yang tidak ada habisnya?"

" _Mickey_ yang kau tonton ini?" sindir Sasuke.

"Bukan!" Naruto menggeleng. " _Mickey_ -rin kamu."

Gubrak. Dah.

* * *

#12

Mata Naruto sibuk di layar ipadnya sejak tadi. Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar berdecak dan menghambur ke dekat Naruto. "Kau sedang apa, sih?"

"Mencari nomor telepon dewa."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Dewa, dewa yang mana?"

"Dewa langit!"

"Lalu nomor telepon itu untuk apa? Kau mencarinya lewat internet?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau ada, aku ingin meneleponnya dan bilang kalau bidadarinya ada di hadapanku."

* * *

#13

"Ada bidadari," teriak Naruto yang tengah mencukur kumis tipisnya yang mulai tumbuh. "Ya Tuhan, cantik sekali!"

Sasuke yang sedang menyiram-nyiram tanah yang berdebu sampai terbengong. "Mana?"

"Sini, kemarilah!" suruhnya, Sasuke menaruh selang air yang masih menyala itu asal dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Mana, _Dobe_?" desaknya.

"Di cermin ini!"

Sasuke mengambil cermin kecil sebesar muka yang disodorkan Naruto. Melihat ke permukaannya.

"Bidadarinya ada di kaca itu, coba kau tersenyum, cantik 'kan?"

* * *

#14

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Jepang. Usianya duapuluh empat tahun. Ia adalah seorang pria yang dikenal tampan, menawan dan suka menggombal. Isu terbaru dirinya adalah tentang bagaimana ia tertarik dengan salah satu pelayan di kantin universitasnya.

Hampir tiap hari pria itu berkunjung ke sana hanya untuk minum satu cangkir kopi dan sisanya bersantai-santai selama berjam-jam. Pria yang menarik hatinya itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan siang itu seperti biasa ia mampir ke kantin itu dan menemui Sasuke, pelayan yang belakangan diincarnya.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , kau agak terlambat hari ini," sapa Sasuke—pelayan laki-laki itu ketika Naruto baru tiba di kantin. Ia seperti tahu jadwal Naruto berkunjung.

"Ada banyak tugas tadi," jawabnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hari ini aku mau teh," pesan Naruto sambil membuka buku menu, saat Sasuke hampir pergi, Naruto menahan. "Jangan lupa, seperti biasa, teh yang semanis dirimu."

* * *

#15

Hari ini Naruto sakit, semalaman ia demam setelah melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota dalam pekerjaannya. Orang tuanya kebetulan ada urusan keluarga di kampung neneknya, alhasil mereka menelepon Sasuke untuk menjaga anaknya itu.

Sekarang pukul sebelas lebih duapuluh menit. Sasuke terkantuk-kantuk di sisi ranjang Naruto. Pria tampan itu masih demam tinggi, makanya Sasuke tak beranjak dari sana mengganti kompresan dahinya.

"Suke..." panggil Naruto lirih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Sasuke terkesiap. "Y-Ya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, sepertinya Naruto mengigau akibat demam tingginya. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut."

"Takut pada hantu?" tebak Sasuke asal, dengan dasar bahwa orang sakit memang terkadang suka berhalusinasi.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Aku takut kehilangan cintamu."

* * *

#16

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Sasuke melakukan pertemuan empat mata dengan Naruto. Selain melepas rindu pada rekan lamanya, ia juga ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa apa yang digosipkan tentang mereka berdua itu tidak benar.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto. Tatapannya lembut seperti yang Sasuke liat terakhir kali.

Sasuke meremat gelasnya gelisah. " _Dobe_... kita..."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya?"

"Kita..." Susah payah Sasuke ingin menjelaskan.

"Ada apa? Katakan."

Sasuke memandang vas bunga di meja, ia tak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan Naruto. Ia selalu goyah jika menatap mata penuh kasih itu. "Kita... Kita ini teman, kan?"

Naruto tak menyahut, Sasuke langsung mengendur takut. Ia membayangkan jika Naruto marah dan melemparkan vas itu ke wajahnya. Memang Naruto tak pernah marah, tapi Sasuke pernah sekali melihat kemarahan pria itu, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Ia tahu, Naruto berharap banyak padanya.

"Ya, teman..." jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendongak mendengar itu, ia lega akhirnya Naruto mengerti bahwa mereka— "Teman tapi mesra, kan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

#17

Sasuke baru saja sedang ingin masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Naruto berteriak, " _Teme_ , tunggu, ambilkan aku ember."

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan ember kecil yang diambilnya dari kamar mandi.

"Aish, aku lupa bilang, maksudku ember yang besar, ember ini terlalu kecil," ujar Naruto sambil mengembalikan ember kecil tadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil ember yang lebih besar. "Yang ini?"

"Uh, masih kurang besar ternyata."

"Memangnya untuk apa, sih?" seru Sasuke yang mulai dongkol. Acara mandinya benar-benar terganggu saat ini.

Naruto berdiam diri sambil menatap Sasuke dengan gelisah.

"Kutanya ember untuk apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk menampung cintamu!"

* * *

#18

Ada yang menyarankan minum air perasan jeruk nipis jika kau ingin mencegah jerawat di wajah. Tanpa gula tentu saja, bayangkan seperti apa rasanya. Dan tentu saja Naruto yang kini sedang masa puber mendapatkan serangan jerawat sana sini, mengikuti saran itu.

Sasuke datang membawa segelas penuh air keruh dengan bulir jeruk nipis. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berkaca di depan cermin kecil.

"Ini, minum," suruh Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil gelas itu dan menenggaknya sedikit. Ekspresinya langsung membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya. "Aah, kecut."

"Habiskan, biar besok tidak berjerawat lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Setelah menghabiskan ini aku ingin kau menyiapkan penawar yang rasanya manis!"

"Yang manis. Gula? Permen? Katakan apa saja yang kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum lalu menenggak minumnya sampai tandas. Rasa aneh di lidahnya susah payah ia abaikan. Ia menaruh gelas yang kosong di meja. "Aku mau bibirmu yang manis itu."

Lalu yang terjadi adalah tangan Naruto yang menarik bahu Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah putih pucat kekasihnya itu.

* * *

#19

Naruto berlari kalap menuju ruang tengah dimana Sasuke berada. Ia baru saja mengobrol dengan tetangga baru mereka, namanya Orochimaru, mereka membahas panas di Jepang yang hampir menyerupai panas di gurun pasir sana.

Karena pembahasan mereka itu, ia teringat Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto segera menghambur di dekatnya. "Suke, onta—onta apa yang romantis?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ontaian kata cinta untukmu."

/Muntah Onta/

* * *

#20

" _Teme_ , aku butuh spidol hitam dan kalender," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari monitor dan menatap si penganggu dengan kesal. "Cari saja sendiri."

"Ish, bantu aku mencarinya, setelah itu aku tak akan menganggumu."

Sasuke mendelik dengan kesal. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Eng..."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin mengubah tanggal merah dengan spidol, agar tak ada hari libur untuk mencintaimu!"

/tsah

* * *

#21

Pembicaraan lewat sambungan dua arah.

"Halo, Naruto," ucap Sasuke setelah telepon tersambung.

"Sasuke! Ini kau? Demi Tuhan, ada apa kau meneleponku?"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon. Sasuke tahu sebenarnya suasana hati Naruto tak begitu baik, dan tawa itu pasti dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya rindu."

"Aku juga."

Sasuke membasahi bibirnya yang kering, lalu menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang lengang. "Naruto, kudengar kau dipecat?"

Hening dalam beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar deru napas Naruto yang mulai melemah. Ia tak ingin menanyakan itu, tapi ia lebih menyesal jika diam saja saat tahu Naruto dipecat dari pekerjaan yang digelutinya lima tahun terakhir.

"Ya..." jawab Naruto akhirnya. "Itu benar."

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke kampung?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke," putus Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku memang dipecat dari pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak akan dipecat dari hatimu 'kan?"

"Nggak nyambung, _Dobe_!"

* * *

#22

Sasuke melihat Naruto meringkuk di ranjang sambil memegangi perutnya. Karena cemas pria _raven_ itu menghampirinya. " _Dobe_ , kau kenapa?"

Naruto berhenti memegangi perutnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya. Ia sakit perut tapi terlalu malu jika harus mengakui bahwa gara-gara itu ia bolak-balik ke toilet karena diare.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong," sangkal Sasuke. "Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku cuma lapar."

"Lapar?"

"Iya, aku lapar... lapar akan cintamu."

Lah.

* * *

#23

Badai menyerbu telak. Apapun yang dilewatinya dilahap habis seperti mesin penghisap. Kekuatan pahlawan manusia yang kini diharapkan telah musnah. Ultraman Kyuubi telah tewas. Tubuh raksasanya membatu kehilangan cahaya. Sinar di matanya padam dan tubuh besarnya tergeletak di samping gedung-gedung yang telah luluh lantak.

Sasuke membiarkan rambutnya berkebit. Angin tornado nyaris menyeretnya. Ia berhasil berpegangan kuat pada dahan pohon di belakang gedung tinggi. Debu membuat matanya sakit.

"Kyuubi, bangkitlah." lirihnya sambil melihat tubuh Ultraman Kyuubi yang telah membatu. "Naruto!

Tiba-tiba gumpalan angin yang meliuk-liuk di depannya memancarkan sinar kegelapan yang dahyat. Serangan cahaya hitam membangkitkan Ultraman Kyuubi. Sinar matanya menyala hitam. Tubuhnya bangkit menghentak debu dan mengemparkan bumi. Sasuke terjerembab dari pegangannya. Ia terkejut melihat Kyuubi berubah warna menjadi hitam putih, tak ada cahaya lagi.

Sasuke menangis. Dari sana ia melihat dua _Wing_ , pesawat _Super Guts_ yang terbang mengitari Ultraman Kyuubi dan menembakinya. Sasuke yakin anggota _Super Guts_ sudah menduga bahwa Kyuubi sekarang adalah musuh mereka.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri Kyuubi, Ultraman itu melihatnya dan menangkup tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke atas. Dekat wajahnya. "Kyuubi, sadarlah. Kau di pihak kami."

"Ada tiga yang aku butuhkan, Suke." Sebuah suara terdengar. Siluet tubuh Naruto tertangkap mata Sasuke.

"N-Naru—" Sasuke meronta ketika tubuhnya diremat raksasa itu, tapi ia tahu bukan Naruto yang melakukannya, ia diperalat. "Katakan, Naruto. Aku akan penuhi jika itu bisa menghilangkan pengaruh jahat yang ada pada Kyuubi."

Sasuke meringis, tubuhnya sakit.

"Hanya tiga hal," Naruto berujar lirih entah dari mana. "Matahari, bulan dan kau."

Sasuke mendengarkan. Ia melihat langit yang hampir gelap sepenuhnya.

"Matahari untuk menyinari siang, bulan untuk menyinari malam dan kau untuk menyinariku selamanya."

"Heee?"

* * *

#24

Naruto sedang belajar sejarah. Maklum, mata kuliah tambahan ia di suruh menghafal apa-apa saja keajaiban yang ada di belahan di dunia, termasuk yang baru-baru ini tercatat dalam sejarah.

"Di China ada Tembok Besar, di India ada Taaj Mahal, di Indonesia ada Candi Borobudur... lalu..."

"Jangan buka buku terus, Naruto." Sasuke menarik buku yang dipegang Naruto, ia sedang dibutuhkan untuk membantu pria _blonde_ itu menghafal, tapi jika buku itu terus di tangan Naruto, bocah tan itu terus berpatokan padanya.

"Aish, _Teme_ , aku 'kan lupa!" rengek Naruto.

"Kau menghafal lebih dari duapuluh kali dan semua kau lupakan begitu saja? Oh, ayolah, sebutkan saja yang kau ingat."

Naruto mendengus. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah!" Naruto menggebrak meja membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah tiba-tiba. "Di China ada tembok besar, di India ada Taj Mahal, di Indonesia ada Borobudur, lalu di..."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh.

Brak.

Naruto menggebrak meja lagi dengan kasar. "Di hatiku ada kau!"

* * *

#25

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke, pria itu segera memegangi tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membeku seperti es.

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk.

"Katakan dimana sakitnya?"

Naruto menunjuk dadanya. "Dadaku, Suke. Dada ini berdebum parah ketika kau berada di dekatku. Aku tak tahu penyakit apa itu."

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **/digebukin/**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	3. Gespenst

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gespenst © liaprimadonna**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **Warn: OOC.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Dia bisa menjadi apapun, berkamuflase menjadi siapapun, berada di tempat manapun. Jadi jangan pernah abaikan keberadaannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merenggangkan persendian ototnya yang kaku. Hampir tengah malam ini ia baru saja tiba di rumah setelah sibuk bekerja. Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu bekerja sebagai editor surat kabar—pekerjaan yang cukup ringan dan memakan waktu yang sangat sedikit. Ia terbiasa meluangkan waktunya untuk bekerja malam hari untuk tetap membiayai kuliahnya. Jam kerjanya pun benar-benar terjadi selepas perkuliahan, kebetulan seorang editor surat kabar memang bekerja dari jam lima sore sampai jam sebelas malam.

Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan pekerjaan ini pertama kali adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Saat itu kekasihnya menolak dengan tegas untuk usulan kerja ini. Sasuke ingat bagaimana kekasihnya membeberkan semua kekayaannya agar Sasuke tidak perlu bekerja karena semua biaya akan ditanggung olehnya, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Sasuke.

Ingatan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sembari mengangkat langkahnya menuju dapur, ia kembali mengingat pesan kekasih pria idiotnya itu—Oh, ya, namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Siang tadi Naruto mengirimnya pesan kalau ia tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini dan akan menginap di rumah temannya. Naruto sedang menyelesaikan proyek pembangunan _resort_ di Suna yang memang pengerjaannya cukup menguras waktu. Ia memang hebat, ia adalah seorang arsitektur yang sukses.

"Lelahnya," gumam Sasuke sembari mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin. Ia mulai meneguknya perlahan dan merasakan bagaimana air itu melewati tenggorokan sampai perutnya.

"Aku tidak mendengar kau datang."

Sasuke terlonjak saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Begitu ia berbalik, ia menemukan Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Pelan tapi pasti pria itu mulai mendekatinya.

" _Dobe_ , kau bilang tidak akan pulang malam ini," kata Sasuke curiga.

Wajah Naruto tidak begitu terlihat di keremangan lampu dapur. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke punya PR untuk hal itu nanti. Mungkin lampunya sudah mulai kehabisan daya.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat." Naruto mengambil alih gelas Sasuke dan menaruhnya di pantry. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi atas pertanyaan itu—ini kata-kata yang jarang sekali. Kemudian Sasuke angkat bahu. "Seperti biasa, hanya mengedit dan mengedit."

"Pekerjaanmu cukup mudah 'kan?"

Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto mulai mencuci beberapa piring yang ada di _westafle_ , tak terkecuali gelasnya tadi.

"Ya—cukup mudah," jawab Sasuke agak linglung.

Naruto menoleh menatapnya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengucek matanya sebentar. Mengalihkan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Sepertinya mataku agak lelah berhadapan dengan komputer. Kolom berita hari ini cukup membludak."

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto—dengan nada agak datar diselingi dentingan benda pecah belah yang membentur meja keramik.

"Banyak kasus pembunuhan yang menghabiskan banyak paragraf," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Kau tahu, Naruto, tadi siang ada kecelakaan di perempatan dekat rumah kita. Korban wanita, meninggal di tempat."

Gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Sasuke."

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu kalau kegelisahannya mulai tidak beralasan. Pria yang memunggunginya tetap Naruto walau gaya bicaranya agak berbeda. Ia tetap memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, banyak polisi berpatroli di lalu lintas sekarang ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Naruto selesai dengan pekerjaan singkatnya dan mulai mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, memeluk pinggangnya tiba-tiba. "Carilah pekerjaan yang lain," katanya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kesal. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"Kita perlu membahasnya lagi—demi keselamatanmu," balas Naruto.

Saat Naruto kembali meraih pinggangnya, Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia merasakan mulutnya terbungkam pelan dengan bibir sensual Naruto. Rasa bibir Naruto sangat dingin. Perlakuan ini sedikit membuat Sasuke melenguh, tapi ia tidak membutuhkan sex malam ini, ia terlalu lelah.

"Jangan memancingku, _Dobe_."

"Kau marah?"

"Hn."

Mata Sasuke tidak bisa menangkap bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat itu, namun pria itu lagi-lagi membungkam bibirnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi karena kejanggalan lain.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, ia mengusap bibir Naruto. "Bibirmu agak kering," katanya. Tangan beralih ke pipi Naruto yang tercetak tiga garis horisontal. "Pipimu juga sangat dingin."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan mengambil sebuah teflon. "Ingin kubuatkan makan malam?" Ia bertanya.

Kali ini Sasuke dibuat terkejut lagi. "Oh, apakah kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?" Sasuke melihat Naruto tidak merespon. "Terakhir kali kuingat, kau hampir membakar dapur ini saat kau _memasak_."

Naruto tetap tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, kau benar-benar ingin memasak, ya?"

"Tentu saja, kau bersihkan dirimu di kamar. Tiga puluh menit lagi kembalilah ke sini. Akan ada makanan spesial dariku." Naruto menoleh dari balik bahunya.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke dengan nada antusias yang pekat. Ia segera melesat ke kamar untuk melakukan ritual pembersihan diri.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar, ia menekan beberapa saklar lampu di dinding. Naruto memang terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan lampu. Itu kebiasaannya yang sangat buruk, harus diapakan Naruto nanti, pria itu harus dihukum.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil sampai tidak sadar sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Terdapat memo kecil yang tertempel di depan pintu. Ia mengambilnya.

 _Jangan mandi malam-malam ya, Sasuke. Nanti kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit aku akan langsung terbang dari Suna menggunakan Monster Naga Api lho. I Love U._

 _-Naruto_

Kira-kira seperti itu isi memo kecil yang ada di tangan Sasuke, membuatnya mendengus geli sekaligus kesal. Lagi-lagi Naruto lupa mengambil memo ini—catatan seperti itu hanya ada ketika Naruto tidak pulang berhari-hari ke rumah mereka. Biasanya pria itu menempelkannya dimana-mana sampai membuat Sasuke sebal.

Saat sudah memasuki kamarnya dan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sedikit berdecak, ia meraih benda pintar itu, hanya untuk menemukan nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Halo?" jawabnya dengan enggan.

 _'Halo, Sasuke? Ah, syukurlah kau menjawab teleponku.'_

Hening.

 _'Kau sudah tiba di rumah?'_

"Naruto?"

 _'Iya—ini aku Naruto. Ya ampun, kau tahu ponselku terjatuh tiba-tiba saat aku berniat menghubungimu. Benda itu langsung mati dan tidak mau hidup lagi. Huff. Ini pakai punya Shikamaru.'_

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara orang yang namanya baru saja disebut. Pria itu berkata dengan _trademark_ andalannya, _'Mendokusai na.'_

"Kau... dimana?"

 _'Apa maksudmu, Suke? Kau mendadak lupa ingatan, ya? Kau pasti sangat merindukanku hingga seperti ini.'_

"Tidak mungkin!"

 _'Apanya yang tidak mungkin, hm?'_

"Berhenti bermain-main, _Dobe_."

 _'Ada apa, Teme?'_

"N-Naru—"

 _'Ya? Kenapa, Suke? Jangan membuatku takut. Kau sakit? Atau kau terluka? Katakan padaku, Suke. Kalau iya aku akan terbang dari Suna sekarang.'_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Halo? Kau mendengarku? Sasuke, kau tidak pingsan 'kan? Aku akan pulang sekarang, ya.'_

"Kumohon jangan bercanda, _Dobe_."

 _'Bercanda bagaimana? Tunggu ya, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menungguku datang. Aku sedang bersiap-siap—oh, ya ampun dimana dompetku.'_

"NARUTO!"

 _'...'_

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Itu tidak lucu!"

 _'Aku tidak sedang bercanda.'_

"Hentikan sekarang juga—kenapa kau mengerjaiku? Kau di sini, di rumah ini. Kau sedang memasak makan malam di dapur untukku!"

 _'Ahaha, memasak? Aku bahkan trauma memegang panci. Bagaimana kalau aku membakar dapur lagi seperti waktu itu?'_

 **Deg.**

 _'Suke?'_

"T-Tapi, kita baru saja mengobrol. Kau menciumku 'kan."

 _'Bagaimana mungkin? Aku memang sangat ingin menciummu, tapi aku ada di Suna sekarang.'_

"Naru, katakan kalau itu bohong. Kau... ada di sini. Di dapur kita."

' _Ada apa sebenarnya, Suke. Siapa yang kau maksud?_ '

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana Naruto berteriak di ujung telepon. Ia memaksa dirinya keluar kamar dan mengintip ke dapur.

Masih ada _orang_ di sana, bukan Naruto, melainkan sosok wanita berbaju putih dan berambut panjang menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

Sedang memasak.

"S-Siapa yang sedang bersamaku, Naru?"

' _Bicara yang jelas, Sasuke_!'

"D-Dia... siapa..."

' _Kau sedang bersama siapa memangnya_?'

"Naru..."

' _Suke, jawab._ '

"Siapa yang ada di sana?"

 _'Sasuke?'_

"..."

' _OI. TEME_!'

"..."

' _Kau membuatku takut, Suke. Jawab aku!_ '

"..."

' _Teme—'_

 **Brak!**

 **TUT TUT TUT**

.

 **END.**

.

 _Genre: Horror /biar surprise ceritanya/ /edit/ /gak serem/_

 _Note: Gespenst (Jerman) its mean Hantu._._

 _Review?_


	4. Kissing License

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kissing License © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Fluffy, Romance**

 **Narusasu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Teme_ , kau tidak bertanya, apa yang kuinginkan?"

Sasuke yang kala itu sedang memusatkan pikirannya pada sekotak rubik langsung mendongak. Sekilas. Hanya sekilas. "Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto terkekeh, suara kikik kecilnya mengganggu telinga Sasuke.

"Kau harus menebaknya."

Sasuke sunyi, menatap Naruto dengan muka malas.

"Aku sedang ingin menciummu."

Sasuke mengernyit.

Detik berikutnya bibir Naruto menubruk bibirnya tanpa perhitungan.

"NARUTO!"

"Itu aku."

* * *

"Serius, kau marah karena aku menciummu? Aku ini pacarmu, bukan?"

"Berisik!"

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Bukankah kau senang karena aku menciummu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau harus berkaca dan melihat seperti apa merahnya wajahmu tahu."

"Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu!"

Tawa Naruto seketika itu pula meledak, ia buru-buru mencubit pipi Sasuke sebelum empunya kabur.

Lagi-lagi ia rela mendapat delikan ganas, yang sebenarnya malah terlihat sangat imut bagi Naruto.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali bilang pada dunia, kalau pacarnya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan—minta di _anu-anu_.

"Hentikan, _Dobe_. Sakit!" seru Sasuke tak beraturan karena pipinya ditarik, ia tak berhasil menarik jauh tangan Naruto. Jadi ia cuma bisa merengut.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak marah karena aku menciummu," ancam Naruto.

Di sisi lain, wajah Sasuke tambah memerah seperti tomat matang. Buah yang sangat disukainya. Bahkan warnanya lebih merah dari buah itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah?" Naruto mencolek pipi Sasuke. "Ya ampun, kau manis sekali tahu."

Tidak hilang. Wajah _porcelain_ Uchiha justru mengeluarkan suara seperti ketel uap. Telinganya tidak membantu. Panas. Gatal. Sasuke ingin tenggelam di laut es sekarang juga.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan Naruto dengan mudah membuatnya kembali mendongak. Mereka kemudian bertatap-tatapan. Mengirim sinyal getaran di sana. Impuls syaraf keduanya meremang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

Sasuke meronta melepas, namun ia tetap kalah. Mencoba melepaskan diri hanya akan membuat pipinya semakin ditarik. Naruto tidak pernah main-main dengan gerakannya.

Naruto mengerling. "Kita akan bermain adu tatap. Siapa yang berkedip terlebih dulu, dia yang kalah."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Yang kalah akan siap ditusuk lima ronde," lanjut Naruto keras kepala, menaik turunkan alis.

"Naruto!"

"Aku."

Melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar, Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Kita mulai dari sekarang. Hitungan satu sampai sepuluh. Siap? Satu... sepuluh."

Sasuke gelagapan, sementara Naruto mulai membiarkan dirinya fokus. Matanya melotot besar-besar, kadang menyipit, lalu membesar lagi. Lalu begitu seterusnya. Sasuke ingin tertawa, tetapi takut jika ia  
tiba-tiba berkedip.

Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengakhiri permainan ini adalah menurutinya.

"Suke, bagaimana wajahku dari dekat seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Wajahmu sangat jelek."

"Ow, kau menyakitiku," kata Naruto kalem, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan perlahan, matanya sudah sedikit perih. "Coba kau lihat lebih dekat lagi."

"K-Kau terlalu dekat!" kata Sasuke, melotot. Kepalanya mundur.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

Kepala Naruto terus mendekat dengan bola mata yang absolut menatap ke pupil mata hitam di depannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat panas saat napas Naruto meniup-niup pipinya. Juga senyum Naruto yang terpoles dengan tipis dan begitu menawan.

"Matamu tidak berkedip, Suke. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Tangannya merayap di dada Naruto. Mendorongnya menjauh.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya mundur sampai _headboard_ ranjang milik Naruto. Posisi tubuhnya melengkung dengan Naruto berada di atasnya. Sementara kakinya berada di antara paha Naruto, menekuk menahan perut pria _blonde_ itu dengan lututnya.

Lebih malangnya lagi adalah jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam dengan parah. Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya ingin memalingkan wajah.

" _Dobe_."

"Itu aku."

Sasuke menggeram. Lebih tepatnya, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menelan gelegak panas di dadanya. Ia ingin memalingkan wajah, tapi ia tidak sanggup.

"Aku—aku kalah." Ia mendesah.

Sebelum ada reaksi, Sasuke langsung meraup wajah Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh. Naruto tergelincir dan jatuh di kasur dengan telak. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, ini terlalu mudah, bukan? Kenapa kau menyerah secepat ini? Apa kau sudah mulai tegang?"

Katakan siapa yang lebih gila di dunia ini bagi Sasuke?

Tentu saja pacarnya itu.

"Berciuman denganku membuatmu tegang, bukan?" Ia mendekat lagi, menyorongkan wajah. Lidah panasnya menjilat butir-butir keringat di leher jejang Sasuke. Aroma pria itu serupa rempah-rempah. Naruto menggila.

Sasuke melenguh, memejam mata, tangannya mendorong-dorong bahu Naruto.

"Aku ingin menciummu, Suke."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung membungkam bibir _kissable_ milik Sasuke dengan cukup lembut dan bertempo. Ia menghisap kecil, membiarkan Sasuke melenguh di saat yang sama dimana tangan Naruto meraba lehernya.

Tubuh mereka sepenuhnya jatuh. Naruto kembali mendominasi dengan berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Gairah remaja seusianya memang masih sangat kuat. Ciuman itu makin dalam dan seduktif. Saat  
mendapatkan celah, Naruto mulai memasukkan lidah panasnya ke dalam.

Selang beberapa saat, napasnya mulai menipis. Dengan lembut ia mulai menarik diri sembari melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, Naruto tidak perlu jawaban apapun, gestur itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Aku saaaangat mencintaimu." Ia menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di atas Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Berguling-guling di kasur ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Hm~ _You know me so well_ ~"

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Kau itu serampangan, berisik, bodoh, pemaksa, jelek, _playboy_ , mesum," kata Sasuke di balik bahu Naruto. "Aku akan lebih tegas padamu lain kali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Lain kali, jika kau ingin menciumku. Kau harus mendapatkan ijin."

"Kena—"

"Jangan protes, _Dobe_."

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya secara spontan. Mengerutkan dahi. "Kau adalah pacarku. Kenapa aku harus meminta ijin?"

Sasuke mengabaikan, selama ini ia sudah cukup bersabar karena kebiasaan Naruto yang menjengkelkan itu. Memangnya dirinya itu objek ciuman saja? "Hn. Agar kau mengerti kalau aku bukan pria murahan," katanya.

"Kau memang bukan pria murahan, Suke."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak boleh menciumku tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

Naruto melongo, gagal paham.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus meminta ijin tertulis sebelum menciumku."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Bantal langsung melayang ke wajah Naruto.

" _Well_ —peraturan itu dimulai dari sekarang," kata Sasuke final, ia menarik kepala Naruto dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Kali ini membuat Naruto _shock._ "Aku ingin pulang. Tidak usah diantar. _Bye_."

" _Teme_! Yah! Tunggu! Kenapa, _Teme_? Kenapa?"

"Jangan mengejarku!"

* * *

 **END**.

* * *

 _Well, abaikan saja. Gak bisa buat lemon, jadinya cuma ini. Ingatkan saya untuk membalas review kalian ya, soalnya suka lupa karena lewat hp kan gak bisa ;') /kecup satusatu/_


End file.
